<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touching Blindly by MerthurAllure (Kirbymatsu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781479">Touching Blindly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbymatsu/pseuds/MerthurAllure'>MerthurAllure (Kirbymatsu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020 ✨ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbymatsu/pseuds/MerthurAllure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin and Arthur find themselves in a cave with no light source, the darkness gives them the courage to act on their feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020 ✨ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touching Blindly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a slightly extended version of my first entry for kinkalot, for the prompt “five senses”</p>
<p>I’m not super proud of it and it’s probably one of my least favorites but I guess everyone has to start somewhere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gaius and Merlin had been working tirelessly to help the citizens of Camelot who had come down with a rare illness. After looking through countless medical and magic books, Merlin finally found a remedy that would work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing could ever be easy for Merlin, so of course there was a small problem. It required a plant that only grew deep inside some cave on the outskirts of Camelot. Merlin volunteered to get it, knowing it wouldn’t be too difficult a task with his magic to help him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, once Arthur found out he insisted on coming along to “keep Merlin safe”. He’d become unbearably overprotective lately and it was starting to drive Merlin mad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was hard enough trying to keep his magic secret, but lately he’d started to develop feelings, and Arthur’s increasingly clingy behavior was making it almost impossible. What was supposed to be a relaxing journey gathering some herbs was now going to be stressful and torturous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin cursed the gods of the old religion but sighed and gathered his things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They rode out into the morning sun, hoping to reach the cave before nightfall. They did not. By the time they reached their destination it was several hours past sun down. Luckily Merlin had remembered to pack a torch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly Merlin, I would think even you would be smart enough to bring more than <em>one</em> torch!” Arthur complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes well when I started packing I was planning on taking this trip <em>alone</em>,” Merlin responded through gritted teeth, “but there’s only two of us, I’m sure we can manage.” Arthur grumbled and headed into the cave, not even waiting for Merlin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin made a lewd gesture at the prince’s back before tying up the horses and rushing to catch up with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked quietly for a while staying close together to share the light. It was deafeningly silent in the cave, and Merlin was finding it hard to focus on anything other than Arthur’s breathing and the scent of his sweat. The salty familiar smell surrounded him and all he could think about was how badly he wanted to taste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look!” He was pulled from his thoughts when Arthur stopped, gesturing to a plant. Merlin leaned down to inspect the leaves while Arthur watched intently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, not quite. The plant we want is a little taller and the leaves should be a bit darker.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur groaned loudly like a disappointed child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It may be useful to Gaius for something else though...” Merlin mumbled as he gently uprooted the plant to place in his satchel. Arthur ignored him and trudged off deeper into the cave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hang on, I can’t see!” Merlin yelled after him. He quickly closed his bag and stumbled to catch up. He tripped over a rock, faceplanting into Arthur’s solid back. Unfortunately Arthur wasn’t expecting the hit so it jostled his shoulder just enough to knock the torch from his hand and straight into a huge puddle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“MERLIN!” Arthur growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin cringed as the flame hissed and went out, plunging them into complete darkness. “Damn! I’m... really sorry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry won’t bring back our only light source, you idiot!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin’s guilt quickly turned into annoyance. “Well maybe you shouldn’t have left me behind!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well maybe <em>you</em> should have brought more than one torch!” He could hear the arrogance in Arthur’s voice and could just picture the sneer on his stupid face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emboldened by the fact that he couldn’t be seen, Merlin reached forward and shoved Arthur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you just push me?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, must be someone else in here.” Merlin grinned to himself and crossed his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur scoffed, then without warning slapped the smile right off of Merlin’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow! What the hell!” Arthur just laughed as Merlin rubbed his cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he went to retaliate his foot slipped and instead of merely hitting Arthur he fell into him with his whole body weight, knocking them both to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Merlin you clumsy oaf!” Arthur grunted from beneath him. He felt the words vibrate through his chest and his face immediately heated up when he realized the position they were in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! S-sorry sire.” Merlin stuttered and tried to lift himself up. His hand slipped and he fell again, smacking his face into Arthur’s. Their lips brushed against each other when Merlin pulled back and he heard Arthur gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-sire?” Merlin whispered uncertainly. He could feel Arthur’s heart racing, his own beating just as fast. A gentle hand brushed the side of his face and suddenly Arthur’s lips were pressing against his. His eyes widened and he froze before returning the kiss with fervor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lack of sight seemed to only amplify their other senses as they kissed and touched. Merlin’s skin burned where Arthur clutched his face and neck. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and gasped when he felt Arthur’s tongue meet his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin had experienced a few kisses in his life but none had ever felt this intense. He immediately felt his cock harden and instinctively ground his hips against Arthur. When he felt a hardness press along his own erection he moaned, finally breaking the kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Merlin” Arthur breathed out in a whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin pressed a kiss to Arthur’s neck and thrust down again with more intent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this okay?” He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin’s hair and nodded eagerly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes” he choked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin chuckled and nosed at the side of Arthur’s face as he started rolling his hips. Arthur’s scent was even more intoxicating this close up and Merlin reveled in the fact that he could now taste as he pleased. He licked and sucked, leaving marks on the tender skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur moaned and rutted up against Merlin’s thrusts. He tightened his grip on Merlin’s hair and pulled him back into a bruising kiss. Merlin hissed at the painful pleasure then began grinding into Arthur even faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their breeches were already becoming wet from all the precum as they both chased their release. The quietness of the cave made their noises echo loudly which only seemed to spur them on further. Merlin continued thrusting desperately and keened when Arthur raked his nails down his back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur’s hands moving to his arse and squeezing was all it took to push Merlin over the edge. He cried out and came, filling his pants with wet heat. Arthur shuddered as he reached his own climax moments later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that happened.” Arthur said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin nodded against his chest with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What should we do now?” Arthur asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose we should find that plant and head back?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe after we sleep a bit.” Arthur sighed and nuzzled the top of Merlin’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin smiled and simply kissed Arthur’s neck in response.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>